Matt and Mello's IMs
by Rare Tempe
Summary: Matt and Mello are punished for breaking more of Near's toys. The punishment includes them being separated into different rooms for a week. Left with only a computer for communication, they instant message each other through the first night. CRACK-ISH RP


Hello all you wonderful peoples!!! ^_^

This is Maura and Tambrey presenting you with a crackish, random, fueled by caffeine rp! This played out some time ago when we first got our new email addresses :D

This could possibly not make any sense, but it takes place during the Wammy era after Matt and Mello get sent to different detention rooms after blowing up Near's favorite toy box in the girls bathroom! This may or may not get a second chapter (in normal story format) it just depends on whether we can develop some plot and of course how you people like it! So speak up! Review and tell us whether we should continue and about what you liked and disliked. :)

Thanks for reading! *cookies for all readers and cake for all reviewers!!!* You want that cake... don't you?? ^^

Maura and Tambrey 3

* * *

Mello Yellow says: MATT!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!?!??

Matt says: Woah Mello don't freak out, whats wrong? We have only been locked in our separate detention rooms for a day, are you out of chocolate already?

Mello Yellow says: Maybe... ANYWAY!!!! What have you been doing all day?? I haven't heard from you at all...Don't tell me you have been playing your Super Mario Brothers game again...

Matt says: Well *scratches head* I may have been playing it for a few hours....

Mello Yellow says: Well...did you get any work done on the practice case L assigned us? *holding in anger*

Matt says: umm....maybe....

Mello Yellow says: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY MAYBE?!?! *not holding in anger anymore*

Mello Yellow says: WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHOCOLATE????? *stomps off to go steal some chocolate* *loud scream* *gunfire* *loud cussing* Okay, I'm back......*bites chocolate*

Matt says:Mello, I am not even going to mention why you have a gun in your dorm, but I'm sorry, I started to work on the case like you told me to but it was like Halo 3 was freaking calling me...

Mello Yellow says: So....you ran out on your job because your video game was calling you ...you fucking smoking game addicted retard!!!! You know how important this case is!!

Matt says: WELL YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BE FUCKING HAPPY THAT I TIVO'D THE DUMB ASS PLACE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING!!! GOD YOU DAMN SPAZ!

Mello Yellow says: HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU TIVO THAT??????? PEOPLE MOVE YOU FUCKTARD!!! THEY ARE NOT GOING TO STAY IN THEIR HOUSE ALL DAY! AND THEY WILL PROBABLY GO SOMEWHERE STUPID LIKE THE MALL OR BEHIND THE GUNS PLUS STORE (they sell drugs there) AND YOU WONT BE THERE TO WATCH THEM! FUCK!

Matt says: Well I had cameras on them all day and instead of watching the t.v.s I tivo'd it.

Mello Yellow says: OKAY, what would happen if they moved to where you had no cameras you fucktard!?!?!?!?!?

Matt says: WELL THEN I'M FUCKING SCREWED THEN AREN'T I?!

Mello Yellow says: YES YOU WOULD BE!! HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?!?!?! HOW DID I EVEN MEET YOU???????

Matt says: WELL YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MET ME IF ROGER DIDN'T MAKE US SHARE A ROOM! (that damn pedophile...)

Mello Yellow says: WELL YOU ACTUALLY AGREED!!!!! I MEAN WHEN YOU FIRST CAME YOU WERE LIKE AS ANTISOCIAL AS NEAR!!!!! I ACTUALLY HELPED YOU!!!! (damn scary pedophile...*shivers*)

Matt says: Well what was I supposed to do, refuse to share a room with you? I was already afraid of you and Roger as it was...I didn't want to piss anyone off.

Mello Yellow says: Well...you could have tried...you don't always have to be so obedient...(except to me of course) you could of stood up to the damn pedophile and said "NO FUCKING WAY!!!"

Matt says: Well I already told you I was scared! You were all like glaring at me the whole time...it was creepy...

Mello Yellow says: I glare at everyone... and I don't always look creepy... and when I first saw you you looked like a lost puppy... especially with those goggles on (it was a good thing I bought you new ones that Christmas...)

Matt says: Well...ok....did I look like a cute puppy??

Mello Yellow says: Yeah, I guess so...you looked kinda helpless too...did I really look so creepy when we first met?

Matt says:Well you were only creepy at first; when Roger left you weren't.

Matt says: It's funny because at first I though Roger was making me stay with a girl but when he said your name was Mello I was like 'Ho shit! That's a guy?'

Mello Yellow says: ...I don't know whether I should thank you or shoot you in your knees....

Matt says: *is scared for the sake of his knees now*

Matt says: You didn't let me finish....I was going to say I was glad because you were cute.

Mello Yellow says: uh huh... yeah, whatever.. .anyway, when I first saw you I thought you was going to be one of those wannabe emo people in the crowd...

Matt says: HEY! I'M NOT A WANNABE EMO!

Mello Yellow says: HEY YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!!!! I said I thought you were going to be...then Roger left and you kinda looked relieved... then I saw all your video games....(especially DDR) and I automatically knew you were cool (like me!!!)

Matt says: Oh ok, then I forgive you I guess. ^_^ *lights up cig*

Mello Yellow says: Yeah... hey, why are you smoking? I thought they had surveillance in these detention rooms...

Matt says: Well, I hacked the cameras and turned them off for the next 10 minutes :D

Mello Yellow says: All that work so you could suck up another cancer stick (LOL that's what she said!!!)

Matt says: You are just upset because you are running out of chocolate

Mello Yellow says: *deep breath as if to reply angerly*

Matt says: BUT lets not talk about this anymore. kay?

Mello Yellow says: Fine, did you want to go back to how you slacked off of work today or start a new topic?

Matt says: Uhmm, lets start a new topic

Mello Yellow says: Okay...watcha dooin?

Matt says: ...I'm in the middle of changing into some pajamas so I can not sleep lol. what about you?

Mello Yellow says: I am eating a midnight snack...(chocolate, of course) and it is starting to get freckin bright outside so I put some blankets on the windows so it's dark now....

Matt says: Mello, how can you even consider that a snack? That's something you eat like every meal of the day...

Mello Yellow says: And your point is? Chocolate makes the fucking world go around... anyway, what have you been eating? Smoking does not count as a food group :P

Matt says: Darn...well you do know I can easily argue that fact with you??

Mello Yellow says: Well okay then... argue your point...*raised eyebrows*

Matt says: Fuck...Mello you do know I'm tired right? I can't think when I'm tired...let alone deprived of nicotine...

Mello Yellow says: You just smoked a cig at the beginning of the fucking IM Matt...

Matt says: Well actually I had just bought more the other day...but you of all people should know how fast things run out...take your chocolate for example...*pwning you haha*

Mello Yellow says: Shut up Matt, it was your job to get me more chocolate but your lazy ass wouldn't do it *pwning you back!!*

Matt says: Well how the hell am I supposed to get you chocolate when we are locked in our rooms??

Mello Yellow says: Well its your fucking job you figure it out Mr. I Am Number 3!!!!!!!

Matt says: Whatever...

Mello Yellow says: Ha! You just got pwned!!!!!

Matt says: No, you just can't deal with the fact that you are wrong so you say inconceivable things to throw me off!

Mello Yellow says: Stop using big words so late!! (or early or whatever!!) And I don't have to admit I am wrong when I never am!!

Matt says: You are too wrong and you know it!

Mello Yellow says: Because No!! I am Never wrong!! Near is the one who is always wrong... him and his emotionless state... it's inhuman! And you can't even insult him by calling him emo because it's short for emotional which he IS NOT!!!

Matt says: lol Mello your hilarious! *glomps you*

Mello Yellow says: Wow, internet glomp... that's got to be a first between us since you normally live like in the same room as me :P

Matt says: Oh yeah it is...woo hoo! *starts dancing a celebration dance*

Mello Yellow says: Celebrate!!!!!! okay...*does ice cream and cake dance*

Matt says: Aww now I wanna see you do that dance, it would be hilarious!

Mello Yellow says: Well, if you walked over here to my temporary detention room we could do the ice cream and cake dance!!!

You have just sent a nudge.

Matt says: Well then you should like help me sneak out of this dorm (hell) before I fell asleep

Mello Yellow says: I will help you...if you beg... :D

Matt says: *gives you the puppy dog eyes* pwease???

Mello Yellow says: Uhhh, I can't exactly see that unless you somehow bought a web cam in the last 20 minutes...

Matt says: Fuck....

Mello Yellow says: Yeah.. .HA!

Matt says: Well haven't you ever heard of rp'ing??

Mello Yellow says: YEAH!!!!

Matt says: Wow..that was an excited answer.

Mello Yellow says: Not thinking about the "Y" word...

Matt says: Of course you weren't Mello *being sarcastic*

Mello Yellow says: Yeah, now what was YOU thinking about goggle-boi?

Matt says: Whatever you were thinking about...

Mello Yellow says: Which was...

Matt says: I don't know you tell me.

Mello Yellow says: You brought it up

Matt says: No actually you did...

Mello Yellow says: NO I DIDN'T!!!!

You have just sent a nudge.

Matt says: Yeah whatever...you just don't want to tell me what you were thinking because you're embarrassed...

Mello Yellow says: Well then why don't you tell me? it means your embarrassed too!!

Matt says: I'm not embarrassed, I can admit the fact that I was thinking about something that started with a "Y"

Mello Yellow says: Oh really? Then why don't you finish that thought?

Matt says: I would but you still haven't told me your thought...

Mello Yellow says: I want you to finish it Matty...

Matt says: What's up with the "pet name" Mello?

Mello Yellow says: It's not a pet name... and you have called me names before too

Matt says: Yeah I know I have....

Mello Yellow says: Yeah... and you weren't drunk or sleep deprived when you said most of them :D

Matt says: Um...well....uhh...*blushes a little*

Mello Yellow says: Damn!!! I wish I could see you blush! What's going through your head NOW Matty???

Matt says: Um.... nothing's going on in my head

Mello Yellow says: Well, that's not too hard to believe....

Matt says: Hey what's that supposed to mean???

Mello Yellow says: What do you think it means Matt? *playing tricky mind tricks*

Matt says: Ummmm....*brain dead*

Mello Yellow says: Exactly... now how in the hell are you third??

Matt says: Because I am intelligent when I have enough SLEEP!

Mello Yellow says: That's not my fault...

Matt says: Yes it is! I'm only up so that I can talk to you...

Mello Yellow says: Thanks, I feel so damn special

Matt says: Well, you should feel special

Mello Yellow says: Yeah, I should feel special because I is numbah 2!!!! WHICH IS SOO TOTALLY BETTER THAN 1 CUZ TWO IS MORE THAN ONE!!!!!!! *obviously is sleep deprived and insane*

Matt says: Haha Mello you're funny, that is a good reason that you are better than Near...that and the fact that you are waayy smexy.

Mello Yellow says: Heck yes!!!!!! Now I know why you became my best friend.....you actually agreed with me

Mello Yellow says: XD

Matt says: yep ^_^

Mello Yellow says: Heck yes!!!!!!!!

Mello Yellow says: Sooooo, Matt...

Mello Yellow says: What are you wearing??

Matt says: Um, I am wearing boxers and...that's about it.

Mello Yellow says: What color boxers? Or are you wearing the ones with my face on them?? Lol,

Matt says: No, I'm not wearing boxers with your face on them, I'm wearing black ones.

Matt says: So, Mello what are you wearing?

Mello Yellow says: I am wearing my black sweat pants sans boxers and my rosary. On a totally unrelated topic, guess what I just found?

Matt says: A puppy?

Mello Yellow says: No, your favorite video game, Ultimate Deluxe Tetris :D

Matt says: Aw man, now I really wish I was over there

Mello Yellow says: Heck yes, who wouldn't want to be over here?

Matt says: a dumb ass

Mello Yellow says: Yep, and you're not a dumb ass, so naturally you would want to come over here

Matt says: HELLZ YEAH!

Mello Yellow says: Yep, sooooooo... you still want that my help??

Matt says: YES PLEASE!

Mello Yellow says: Okay... hold on a second...

VARIOUS HACKING JOBS, CIGARETTES AND CHOCOLATE BARS LATER

Matt says: Woo hoo!!! thankyouthankyouthankyou!!! *runs and glomps you*

Mello Yellow says: *internet glomp*

Mello Yellow says: The cameras come back on in three hours

Mello Yellow says: SO HURRY UP!! And bring your video games and more choco!!

Matt says: OMG! I have to go! I'll see you in like two seconds!!!

Mello Yellow says: Alright! HURRY~

Matt says: Definitely *flashes award winning grin* *Runs out of form with only boxers on*


End file.
